


Let's give them something to talk about

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his divorce Gregory Lestrade as been the subject of the Yard's gossip.<br/>John Watson feels that as his friend it is his job to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's give them something to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Now when a song plays too often at work it now become a Johnlock fic

It had been a year since Sherlock's seemingly miraculous return from the dead, the Yarders had turned to much more current and therefore juicer gossip, one recently divorced Detective Inspector who John Watson was attempting to console over a pint.

"You know I never thought I would be the one dating a Holmes." Greg took a sip of his Guinness as if he had just stated some inconsequential fact.

"So that piece of gossip is true?" John asked trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice. 

"Yeah well he was a big help getting me back my job and it turns out I have thing for waistcoats."

"Well whatever makes you happy mate. I just wish there was something I could do to deflect the gossip, its getting pretty ridiculous."

"Its alright, unless you want to finally declare yourself to Sherlock at a crime scene."Greg smiled wickedly.

John just blushed and took a long swallow of his pint, it turns out even BAMF ex-army doctors are afraid of rejection.

John managed to catch a cab back to Baker Street still troubled by his and Greg's conversation.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope as John shuffled dejectedly through the door  
"John if Lestrade insists on dating my brother I am sure he can handle gossip no matter how annoying it might be,but seeing as he is our friend, Sherlock stresses this word in a distasteful way, I will be guided by you in any way you wish to help him. Though I would think you would insist that me committing a murder merely to get the Yard to change their current topic of gossip, is a bit not good."

"No Sherlock I don't want you to commit a murder to get the Yard to stop gossiping about Greg, but thank you for offering." He can't help but smile fondly at Sherlock for his attempts at helping Greg. He dragged himself to bed thinking over his earlier conversation with Greg and thought perhaps there was a way to express his feelings for Sherlock and help Greg not to be gossiped about.

The next day found John and Sherlock wrapping up a case on the banks of the Thames when Mycroft's car pulled up to take Greg to lunch. As usual the gossip hounds fell upon this recent development with a relish, in a moment of frustration John grabbed Sherlock by his lapels and dragged him close for kiss in front of Mycroft, God and everyone.

As he attacked his friend's mouth his thoughts buzzed as quick as Sherlock's deductions, Sherlock tasted of coffee and sweetness, the man did like sweet things when he did decide to eat, and tobacco he would have to get on to him about that one, and my God Sherlock was right breathing was boring, it was the thought of his friend's name that finally brought John back to awareness of what it was he was doing.  
"Sherlock, I..." John swallowed nervously looking up at Sherlock's face, instead of disgust he saw hunger.

"Lestrade, do enjoy your date with my brother John and I have things we need to discuss back at the flat, we will be sure and contact you when we are available to do the paperwork." with that Sherlock grabbed John by the wrist and hailed a taxi leaving the flabbergasted yarders in their wake.

Needless to say when John and Sherlock got back to 221B they did not waste time talking.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to write a smutty epilogue or sequel  
> feel free and just post a link in the comments or gift it to me, thanks!


End file.
